1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deposition technologies in integrated circuit chip processing and more particularly to the deposition of silicon nitride films.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The manufacture of integrated circuits generally involves the formation of a plurality of layers of material on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) wafer in a processing chamber, each layer serving a specific function generally related to the routing and isolation of specific signals. Temperatures in a processing chamber during these formation processes may reach 800xc2x0 C. to 850xc2x0 C. Such temperatures tend to cause outgassing of metals from the chamber into or on a semiconductor wafer. Metal contamination of a semiconductor wafer is undesirable because it increases the risk of failure of the integrated circuit devices formed from the wafer.
It is desirable to provide a method that reduces or prevents outgassing of metals from the chamber to a semiconductor wafer.
Methods and apparatuses of forming a film on a substrate are disclosed. In one embodiment of the invention, a pre-treatment material is introduced into a processing chamber sufficient to form a film on a portion of an inner surface of the processing chamber. The pre-treatment film inhibits contaminants such as outgassing materials from the chamber walls. A substrate is introduced into the processing chamber after the pre-treatment processing and a film is formed on a surface of the substrate.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to using a wafer lifting tube, comprised representatively of aluminum nitride, that is mounted on a heater lift mechanism by a spring loaded force to reduce thermal stress. Another embodiment of the invention involves having a wafer lifting tube comprised of a single integral piece. Other aspects and methods of the invention as well as apparatuses formed using these methods are described further below in conjunction with the following figures.